


Calm down, Anakin

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan finds a better way than meditation to calm Anakin down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, pwp. I don't know what happened. Enjoy.

When Anakin asked Obi-Wan for help, he should have known he’d suggest meditation. Anakin has been restless for days, the clone wars weighing heavily on him. It’s like it’s even worse lately. He hasn’t eaten much, he can’t sleep and whenever he looks at Obi-Wan, he feels… He feels something he shouldn’t feel. Attraction. It’s so strong he wonders why he even asked to be alone with him. How could he ever believe he could be ever be in one room with Obi-Wan and just meditate?

This is torture.

‘You’re not meditating, are you?’ Obi-Wan asks.

‘No, master.’ Anakin admits. ‘It just… I can’t do it.’

‘What’s bothering you?’

 _Well_ , Anakin thinks, _first of all: you._ He doesn’t say so. ‘I don’t know. Everything, I suppose.’

‘You haven’t been sleeping, have you?’

‘Have you?’ Anakin replies.

‘Anakin…’ His tone is a warning, but Anakin doesn’t really feel like listening to it.

‘Well? Have you?’

‘Not much, I suppose,’ Obi-Wan replies. ‘The war has taken its toll on us all. On me too, I suppose. But I assure you, I’m fine. I was asking about you.’

‘No,’ Anakin replies. ‘I haven’t been sleeping much, okay? And I know meditation works for you, but it doesn’t do anything for me. So… I’ll just be going.’

He can’t be around Obi-Wan much longer or he’ll push him against a wall. In whatever way. He’s just so annoying and cold and emotionless. How he thinks he can solve anything with meditation? Well, that just isn’t working. Not for him. He’ll find another way. His own way. He gets up and walks towards the door, hoping that…

‘Wait. Anakin.’ Obi-Wan rises and follows him. ‘You sure I can’t help you?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well,’ Obi-Wan says, and Anakin is not sure, he can’t see too well because of the beard, but he seems a little flustered. ‘If meditation doesn’t work, we might try something else.’

‘Like,’ Anakin swallows hard. ‘Like what?’

Obi-Wan blinks. ‘I’ve been feeling how tense you’ve been lately. And maybe we can do something about that. I know what you need.’

‘Wait,’ Anakin replies, perplexed. ‘You do?’

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan says, steps closer. Anakin doesn’t step back. He doesn’t want to. He wants to pull him closer, wants to… Oh, he wants to do so many things. But Obi-Wan is patient and careful, and places a hand on his cheek before gently kissing his lips.

Oh Force. Is this really happening?

Anakin kisses back, gently at first, than faster, harder, biting his former master’s lips, pulling him closer, moaning into his open mouth. He wants, wants more so badly. Then Obi-Wan pulls back and Anakin gasps.

‘What?’

‘Calm down.’

Anakin doesn’t speak for a few heartbeats, staring at Obi-Wan in disbelief. He was the one that kissed him first, he was the one that told him he knew what he need. And he needs this. He needs Obi-Wan.

‘That’s not fair!’ he protests.

Obi-Wan smiles. It’s a calm, reassuring smile. ‘We can go on when you’ve calmed down a little.’

‘Calm!’ Anakin exclaims. ‘How can I be calm?’

‘Try. For me.’

‘Okay.’ He tries. This is not fair. He needs this. He wants this, and he was finally going to get what he wanted and now? Now he needs to calm down. Obi-Wan looks at him, just waiting. He looks irresistible with his short red hair now all messy, his lips red from Anakin’s impatient hard kisses…

Kriff. He understands. He was too impatient. Wanted too bad. He might have hurt Obi-Wan.

‘Good,’ Obi-Wan says, stepping closer. ‘Good boy.’

Anakin swallows hard and shudders. These words should not have that effect. But does he like hearing them… Yes. He wants to be good.

He’s rewarded with another kiss. This time he makes sure to follow Obi-Wan’s lead. To not be impatient. To wait. The kisses are soft and warm, and then Obi-Wan trails them down to his neck, bites gently. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s exciting. _He could hurt me_ , Anakin thinks, _but he doesn’t._

Obi-Wan leads him to the bed, pushes him down and sits down on his lap, looming over him. Anakin breathes rapidly, losing the patience he had before. He can feel heat rising on his cheeks and his pants getting a lot more tight.

‘Come on, master,’ he says. ‘Please.’

Obi-Wan smiles, leaning down to kiss him and then unbuckling his own belt, before removing all those layers he’s wearing. Anakin just knows he’s doing it slowly to taunt him. Meanwhile he hasn’t been touched at all. He lets out whine as a complaint, but Obi-Wan just smiles and doesn’t react any further.

‘Come on!’ Anakin exclaims, frustrated.

‘Patience, Anakin. Didn’t I teach you that?’

‘Kriff, Obi-Wan, this is not fair.’ Anakin protests. He can’t wait any longer. Obi-Wan is taunting him and he hates it.

Finally, _finally_ , he leans down to kiss him. Anakin moans helplessly, letting his hands pull Obi-Wan closer, allowing himself to touch his naked chest, because he wants him so bad. He’s waited for this for so long. His hand glide down, but before he can open Obi-Wan’s pants, he is stopped. Obi-Wan unbuckles his belt now, undresses him, dumps the clothes down on the ground without a second thought and smiles.

Skin on skin feels so much better, so much more real. Anakin reacts with a shudder when Obi-Wan kisses his collarbones, trails down, choosing a seemingly random path, but down, further down, always.

‘Obi-Wan,’ he moans. ‘Please. Feels so good.’

‘Hush, Anakin.’

He just nods. He’s learned that, if he listens to Obi-Wan, he’ll get what he wants. And no matter how much he likes rebelling, he needs this so much more.

‘Okay,’ he smiles. ‘Good boy.

He gets rewarded immediately. Obi-Wan pushes down his pants and looks at him with twinkles in his eyes. Anakin looks back, never knowing Obi-Wan could look at him like _that_ , like he’s hungry for him, wants him more than anything. Oh, he’s not holding back anymore.

He takes off his pants and then Anakin is naked under him, naked and vulnerable, and he never knew that could feel so good. He’s never wanted to be _vulnerable_ , but this is Obi-Wan. He trusts him more than anyone. It's okay.

Then Obi-Wan takes him into his mouth, tasting carefully, before the warmth of his mouth engulfs him entirely. Anakin grabs the covers, looking for something to hold onto, trying to stay calm, trying to be _good_ , but it completely fails as he lets out a loud moan, when Obi-Wan’s name is on his lips so many times. And then he stops.

‘No,’ he gasps. ‘No, don’t stop. Please.’

Obi-Wan looks at him, his eyes trailing over his naked body. Obi-Wan must see how flustered he is, how quick his breathing is. The words _please_ is on his tongue again, but he’s quiet, waits as Obi-Wan’s gaze lingers on his lips.

‘Have you calmed down then?’

Anakin doesn’t know how to reply.

‘I don’t think so.’ Obi-Wan says, not moving a muscle, knowing full well Anakin is in agony. ‘We should try something else.’

Anakin swallows hard again. ‘W-what are you thinking of, master?’

Now Obi-Wan moves, leans over to kiss his lips, and then whispers in his ear: ‘I think you need to get fucked.’

Anakin never thought he would ever hear Obi-Wan say that word, but he’s never been more happy to hear it.

‘Would you like that, Anakin?’ he continues. The feeling of his warm breath by his ear makes him shudder again.

‘Y-yes,’ he replies. ‘I’d like that.’

‘Good boy.’ He smiles. ‘Turn around for me.’

He nods, does so, doesn’t even question it. Obi-Wan angles his hips up and pulls down his pants. Anakin’s heart is beating ever faster. He’s nervous, even if he’s been doing this for so long in his fantasies.

A bottle of lube appears in his hand from the nightstand.

‘Why do you even have that?’ Anakin asks.

Obi-Wan shrugs. ‘Solo sessions. Now hush.’

‘Yes,’ Anakin replies. ‘Okay, master.’

Obi-Wan lubes up his fingers, and then carefully presses one by his opening. Anakin moans and pushes back to receive more, but Obi-Wan’s other hand is on his hips, pushing him back.

‘I said patience,’ Obi-Wan says, letting out a sigh. ‘What am I going to do with you?’

‘Sorry, master.’

‘Sit still.’

Anakin moans in reply, but does what Obi-Wan asked, and accepts his finger slowly making a way into him. It’s not enough, and Anakin wants to push back or ask for more, but Obi-Wan’s hand is still on his hip and he did tell him to be quiet. And he might not get what he want if he’s not very good for him.

‘Good.’ Obi-Wan rewards him with a second finger, then a third and then _finally_ he slips in himself. Anakin moans at the feeling of fullness he discovers. As Obi-Wan gently pushes into him, he can feel nothing but absolute bliss. He is so full of Obi-Wan and only Obi-Wan.

Then he hits the spot and Anakin lets out a delighted gasp. ‘That’s so good,’ he says, forgetting he promised to be quiet for a second. He doesn’t get punished for it.

Obi-Wan takes him deep and slow. It’s hard for Anakin to not push back, to not ask, beg, plead for more, but Obi-Wan’s voice is deep and reassuring, telling him he’s being very good for him, telling him how good and tight he feels.

And then, once again, Anakin understands. He accepts Obi-Wan taking the lead, he accepts laying down and being quiet, and now his head is almost empty, filled just with Obi-Wan and pleasure. Every single thrusts gets him closer to this calm, happy place in his mind. Then the pleasure gets too much, Anakin groans, and realizes he’s going to come very soon.

‘Master,’ he moans. ‘I’m coming.’ And then, he’s not sure why: ‘Can I?’

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan replies. ‘You can.’

Obi-Wan leads him through his entire orgasm, taking him in his hand and stroking until he reaches his climax. It’s wonderful and blissful and when he collapses under him, he feels calmer than he’s felt in a long time. Obi-Wan comes a few seconds later, and when he pulls out Anakin almost feels like something is missing. But the feeling disappears when Obi-Wan pulls him closer and gently kisses his forehead.

‘How do you feel now?’

Anakin pauses for a second. ‘Calm… I think.’ Then he smiles. ‘Yes.’

Calm.


End file.
